Emotions!
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Kagome Higurashi the new girl, accuses Sasuke Uchiha the popular pretty boy, son of the police chief of taking advantage of her in a party. He denies it, making her doubt on her actions and life. # I don't usually suck at summaries, meh. (Teen pregnancy, modern life and all kind of twisted things you can possibly imagine.)
1. Emotion 1: Loliness

Emotion 1: Loneliness

* * *

><p>On the roof of the school gym a young girl cried incessantly. Her cold hands pressed between the fingers a bomb. The pain she felt, took her breath away.<p>

Looking at the gray sky, Kagome wiped her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. She's **not** prepared.

Kagome arrived four months ago and quickly grew accustomed to the weather and to Konoha's mentality. She doesn't have many friends but the few she has are wonderful people and very dear.

In her homeland she was taught to be strong and be careful with evil. Her parents were so proud of her. Their little girl was in Konoha studying to become a doctor. Maybe it was what kept her to go home.

Or maybe not.

A week ago, Kagome went to the cheerleaders' party. They were known everywhere. Their stunning performances where incredible. They were often invited to perform in huge stadiums in Europe.

But among them there's a huge rivalry.

At the party she met many people and as usual some of them didn't study in Konoha. Kagome had an opportunity to socialize, gaining the attention of Sasuke Uchiha, captain of the basketball team and many other boys.

The last thing she remembers were his smile, his dazzling eyes inviting her to a room and then…nothing. When Kagome woke up, she was in an ordinary room, lying on a bed while a condom rested on the floor.

Her world fell apart. How did she let this happen?

After the party Kagome dressed and went home, wishing turn to back the clock.

As she walked she saw her own world being sucked into a black hole. In her teen head was only confusion and regret. She tried to remember what had happened but each time she tries it, she would start to cry.

She had a good reason to feel like that.

She thought it would be okay, but she was just fooling herself. Perhaps to give some comfort to her heart. When the weekend was over, Kagome went to school early to talk with Sasuke. She waited all morning at the school entrance, seated on the stairs.

And no Sasuke.

He had to hear her. He was the last person she remembers.

It was impossible for him to enter in school without her noticing. But then it came into her head how he liked to smoke behind the school. So she went to see if he was there. But to her surprise, not even a single fly was.

The day went so fast that Kagome didn't realize she had lost all classes. On Tuesday and Wednesday he didn't appear and the rumors started. Sasuke had been with one of the cheerleaders, Karin if she's not mistaken.

Kagome didn't know what to say. She spent the night with him. But what could she do? It was her word against the whole school. And she is nothing but a ghost to the majority of them.

When Thursday arrived, she found herself inside the school. She was so depressed that she couldn't even know what was real. Kagome was already late for arts when she heard a loud noise coming from the hallway below.

With her curious eyes she went to see what it was. Before her, Kagome saw Sasuke and Sakura entering into a classroom as they kissed. Not knowing which emotion to use, she went right to the room where Sasuke and Sakura were and peered through the keyhole.

Groans, giggles and sharp sobs of air were heard. Sakura was only with bra and Sasuke didn't miss the action. She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later leaves the bathroom and stopped a few meters away from the Uchiha.

An uninterested Sasuke passed by her like nothing had happened between them while straightening his shirt. The girl was standing there in the hall feeling like a broken doll. Her heart began to ache in her chest.

During the day, she saw Sasuke with Ino, kissing in the classroom and then after classes with Karin smoking. She just wanted to jump on him and punching him to see if he really had blue blood.

Today, one week after the party, Kagome managed to get Sasuke to hear her. He said nothing. Just stared at her like she was crazy.

A girl comes at him and accuses him to be the father of her child? Of course his reaction would be that.

But she remembers getting in a room with _him_.

So many efforts and ended up in nothing.

Her life disconnected from the world.

She just wanted to have fun for the first time in a popular party. And Sasuke was something you want but you can't have it or touch it. So when he gave his attention to her, she couldn't stop her robot hands to grab any drink at her reach.

She shouldn't let something like this influence her head.

But now it's too late.

Looking at the pregnancy test, Kagome cried with pain. The bomb that ticket every minute of her life and mental state didn't stop.

Kagome is just a teenager who hadn't the opportunity to taste the flavor of freedom.

What will she do? It destroyed not only her life but also the pride that her parents placed on her.

The girl who had dreams went thrown into the adult world to face a life of disappointment and pain.

To make things worst this is only the beginning of a life chained by the hands of the own devil.

* * *

><p><strong>An:** Rewriting sucks :S


	2. Emotion 2: Despair

**Emotion 2**: _Despair_

* * *

><p>Kagome walked to her locker always with her head down. She spent the night very ill with nauseas and desires. Not to mention the nightmare she had with her parents AND her belly.<p>

A painful process to her social and mental life.

"What should I do?" She murmured. Something very familiar caught her eye.

Sasuke.

He was leaned against the locker beside her. Now this is the chance to call him to the reason. "Sasuke-kun." She said ghostly. "Please listen to me, one more time."

The cocky Uchiha looked at her lazily. Was she actually serious?

Her eyes say yes.

"About what happened at the party…" She took a deep breath. "Needs to be fixed."

"Sasuke-kun, come here." One of the girls called him. That snapped him in a blink of an eye. Was he even listening to her?

Kagome stood there, looking at the empty spot. She needs a solution. The belly is getting bigger by each breath she takes.

From the corner of her eyes she saw a girl hugging his neck while the others shared laughs with the rest of his friends.

She wanted to vanish. That's the first thing people think when they are in trouble. It doesn't resolve problems but eases the guilt.

Again an attempt to talk with was reduced to nothing. "My God." She hid her eyes with shame with the back of her hand.

Like that would help her.

"Are you coming, Kagome?" Tenten smiled at her while walking to the classroom.

She only had a merely second to pull her well trained smile. "Right behind you."

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Kagome had retched repeatedly. This pregnancy thing is a pain in the ass. She knows this process but she didn't wish to feel it so soon.<p>

Kagome doesn't want to shame her parents and bring them disappoint but in the other hand she's would feel like a monster, destroying the baby.

But it's the right thing to do, correct!?

"Sasuke, wait." Kagome only felt the fabric of his shirt. He disappeared like a ghost between her fingers.

Her frustration is getting bigger.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Gaara asked, stopping in the hallway.

"I need to find someone." She said, gripping the edge of her sleeves.

"Do you need help?" He approached her.

"Thank you, but will find him myself." She started to run to the boys' bathroom. She wasn't sure if he was there but Gaara's eyes makes her feel so uncomfortable.

Once there, her hands started to sweat. '_You can do it._'

"Sasuke, we need to talk." She said bluntly, looking at his eyes. He won't escape this time.

His friend stopped, looked at Kagome and said amused. "You don't surprise me at all, Sasuke."

...

"Can you please leave us, alone?"

"I will meet you later, Sasuke-kun." He mocked, leaving a grumpy Uchiha behind.

"Sasuke, about what happened at the party, needs to be fixed." She said grabbing his arm, not wasting any minute.

"I don't know, what you're talking about." He said, plainly displeased with her. "I would appreciate it, if you stop chasing me." He pulled his arm, causing her to hit her forehead against his shoulder. "It's annoying."

"You're lying." She accused him. "We had a thing in that night. You took advantage of me." She narrowed her eyes.

"What?" He said confused. "Advantage of you? What the hell?" He took two steps back and laughed.

"Don't laugh." Really? He's making her look stupid while she's in an emotional wave?

"I never saw you in my whole life." He admitted.

"Don't deny it. You know perfectly well. We had sex in that party." Kagome said between gritted teeth.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Look girly, you're trying too hard." He drew his head back and watched her with half open eyes. "You weren't made to the popular community. So, stop it while you have time."

"I won't stop until we fix it. My belly is getting bigger, i need a solution AND i don't wanna join that stupid community of yours." She said angry and desperate at the same time.

"That's not my problem. I have my own life and you wasted yours making babies with God knows who."

The next thing Sasuke felt was his face burning and a deep red mark on it. If it wasn't his well trained manners, his eyes would accuse tears.

"_I lost my virginity to you and I got pregnant from that day on. You are the father and YOU will help me."_ She whispered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. If it wasn't the attention she was causing at that moment, he would have paid her in the same coin. "_You. Leave me alone." _He whispered ominously. "_You're crossing the line._"

Not moved by his hostility Kagome cocked an eyebrow and said while giving him a nudge. "Meet me outside in five minutes."

Sasuke stood there with his face red like a tomato and an ego almost busting with rage. This girl comes at him and accuses _**him**_ of taking advantage of her and being the _**father**_ of her imaginary baby?

She needs to learn her place and leave him alone for real. And he will do it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

Relived Kagome took a deep breath. She did it. She finally managed him to listen to her. She secretly thanked to the people who stopped there in the moment of the slap. That helped her a lot.

Now it's just a matter of time to resolve this problem and everything will be alright. Well not everything but she finally can sleep quietly with no worries and stop these hunger attacks, she has.

"HEY LOSER, THINK FAST."

_SPLASH_.

A water balloon hit her in the head.

"GO BACK TO YOUR COUNTRY."

Kagome began to shake as baboons as the world around her started to sound muffled. Her skin started to look visible through the fabric of the white blouse and the laughs of those jerks made her legs automatically run.

Too cliché.

This country is completely different from Africa. Here people are more competitive and cold. This is really a tremendous obstacle to foreigners.

She tired of being here alone.

Running and crying, Kagome bumped into a tall young man and fell hard on the ground. She looked up, but due to the sun she only managed to see an outstretched hand which she took it without thinking.

"Are you okay?" The young man asked pulling her chin up, removing her black hair out of her eyes.

She stood there with surprise. "Itachi-san?"

"Who did this to you?" Another voice spoke.

Kagome took a step back and tried to stop her eyes from watering.

She failed.

"Come, you're shivering." He came up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You need dry clothes or you'll catch a cold."

"I'm fine." She wiped her face like a little girl and tried to leave but his hands prevented her to do it. "If I run it will dry."

"Come, Kagome." She had met Itachi and Shisui, in the airport.

"I have to go home." She said, crossing her arms.

"Again, you need dry clothes and apparently you're hungry."

She stared at Shisui and began to wonder, if he wouldn't be a warlock. Tired and hungry she finally gave in. All she wants right now is **food** and **dry clothes**.

Not far away Sasuke watched Kagome being taken by his older brother and cousin.

"What the hell?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hate rewriting chapters. Urg.


	3. Emotion 3: Pain

**Emotion**** 3:** Pain

* * *

><p>"Here some dry clothes. My clothes are too large for you, so I borrow some of my little brother."<p>

"Thank you, Itachi-san." Kagome said quietly, accepting the clothes.

"The bathroom is down the hall." He pointed and pushed her gently.

"Shisui." His voice started to fade once she closed the door.

Kagome undressed her white blouse and gazed her body. Her belly started to get that small lump. She was carrying a fragile human life inside her.

She felt different.

"It's the right thing to do." Her voice started to fail. "I can't go ahead with this." She used the sink as support, feeling her tears falling like raindrops. "I'm sorry."

She shamefully hid her face in her hands. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

From the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Sasuke's clothes. A black shirt, grey pants, dark red boxers and white socks. They all had his scent. And ironically she would get into not only his pants but also in his underwear.

"Kagome are you okay?"

"Just a minute." She dressed and made sure to wash her face with cold water.

"Are you done?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." His clothes were too large for her? And about Sasuke's? "Again, thank you, Itachi-san."

"Hungry?" He asked peacefully.

God yes.

Embarrassed she couldn't say no. She just' can't say it.

The Uchiha grabbed her hand and took her to the living room. "You don't need to be ashamed. They usually take easy on prank foreigners' girls."

"That's not very nice." She muttered looking at his legs.

"This is my little brother, Sasuke." Itachi stepped aside and pulled Kagome delicately. "I think you already know him from School."

Sasuke was leaned against the wall, with a blank expression.

"Yes, we talked a few times." Her eyes became colder than ice.

"Sasuke, I've warned you to not lean against our family picture." Itachi went to fix the frame while Sasuke went to sit comfortable on the couch.

"What do you want to eat, Kagome?" Shisui asked.

"Humm…Do you have mango?" She tried not to sound too eager. But she can't control the desires.

She just **can't**.

"That's exotic." Shisui said playfully. "Where are you from?"

"Africa."

"Nice. You're the first African girl I meet."

"That's hard to obtain. But I think Hatsu can get some for me." Itachi said, more focused on the fruit than Shisui and Kagome.

"Itachi are you going to call your mother?"

"I will call her later. Sasuke take care of Kagome while we're gone."

"I'm not a babysitter." He said offended but blankly.

"Kagome we're going to buy some mangos for you. Sasuke will make you company." Itachi said, staring at her.

"N-no. That's not necessary, really. "

"Don't leave." Itachi said. "I will take you home after."

"It's okay really. I don't know why I came with you. I don't want to-!"

"Just stay here. I have a feeling that I already know who threw the balloon." Itachi said making his way to the door.

"Please don't bother yourself with that. I can handle it myself." She said nervously.

"Trust me. He won't stop." Then the two young men left before she could say anything.

"Kagome, right?"

"You know it well." She grunted.

Sasuke breathed lazily and rolled his eyes. "Look, Agome. Can I call you Agome?"

"No."

"Ok, then. Agome let's be honest. I may have seen you at the party but I didn't have sex with you. I mean you're not popular and I can't ruin my reputation with unpopular girls."

He just pressed the wrong button. Kagome leaped onto him and began slapping him hard, repeatedly. "**Furtadur**." She attacked him with everything she had. "You're such a coldblooded liar." She pulled his hair.

By accident, Sasuke touched her belly. "Ahhh. Ok, ok." He grabbed her writs and gently sat her beside him. "You're not lying. You _**are**_ really pregnant."

"You're the father." She almost screamed.

"_Stop it_." Sasuke said angrily. "Ok. I remember you. "He finally admitted." We had sex **but** there was another guy with us." He said, honestly, gripping her wrists.

"What?" She truly wants to crush his head.

"There was another guy with us." He repeated truthfully.

She doesn't remember another guy with them.

"Look, Agome. I don't deny having sex with you, but" He brought her hands close to him. "I was drunk and so as you. I didn't take advantage of anything."

"Who?" her hands slid through his.

"The one who was talking with me, before you interrupt us."

...

"I'm sorry for saying this and pretending to not know you, but this _**is**_ the truth." He rested his elbows in his knees while looking at her face. "When people get drunk, everything is a party."

"Another guy?" Kagome said barely audible.

"I'm terribly sorry, Agome." He knelt in front of her, holding her chin up. "Believe it or not, I feel bad for what happened."

"Oh my God. " She buried her face in her hands. "How could I do such thing?"

"I will help you." Sasuke promised. "Don't tell anyone that you're pregnant. I will pay for your abortion."

"Abortion?"

"You can't go ahead with the pregnancy. You're too young, Agome. You would bring shame to your name and dishonor your family. "

Sasuke made a good point on that.

...

"Look. Tomorrow, I'll wait for you." He put her hair behind her ears. "At entrance. Ok?"

"I will wait for you."

Sasuke smiled and then went to the window. "I've to go now. My mom is outside waiting for me, outside."He said. "Itachi and Shisui just entered the building."

...

One hand on the doorknob and the other holding his bag, the Uchiha said." Hey! You look good on my clothes."

Kagome shared a sad grin.

"See you tomorrow." Then he left.

A few seconds later, Itachi and Shisui came in, but Kagome couldn't stop thinking on her ruined life and of course in Sasuke's friend.

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Don't flame. I'm just too tired** :S**

**Furtadur means thief**.


	4. Emotion 4: Sorrow

**Emotion 4**: Sorrow

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

Kagome walked slowly to her way to school. She needs to talk with Sasuke again. And to her lucky he was in a cafe with some friends.

A knock on the window, drew his attention. She only saw his lips moving while he made his way to her.

"How are you?" He asked worried, while grabbing her hand with his cold ones.

Kagome only did one simple thing.

She punched him hard on the chin, making him hit against the window. "You bastard. There weren't another guy. It was just you and me."

"What the hell? Are you crazy?" He held his chin. "_I'm not the father of that child."_ He whispered hard, looking at his friends in the cafe whom started to stare at them stunned.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "The cheerleaders' site showed the video of the party and we were caught on camera, entering in a room together."

"So what?" He gritted his teeth. "We weren't alone."

"You were fucking sober." She said it loud. "**Sober**." Her eyes only saw a mixture of light and color, when Sasuke pulled her behind a Jeep and shoved her hard against it.

"There was **another** guy." His voice became poisonous and threatening. "And yes I **was** sober."

Why keeping lying? She already has the right clues.

Sasuke tilted his head to see if any of his friends were looking for them. "You want to know the truth?"

Kagome started to shake. She wanted to get free from this atrocious monster.

"That baby is indeed mine." Sasuke gripped her shoulders hard enough to bleed. "The cute new girl was vulnerable. What did you want me to do? You're not dispensable."

"Pig." Her lower lip started to quiver and her eyes began to water. "How could you?"

"You should be grateful." Kagome started to struggle to get free but Sasuke shook her violently, gluing her to the Jeep. "My friend wanted to film you and then post the video on a porn site. I had pity for you and said **no**. Besides, it's not my fault that the condom torn itself."

"Stop it." She shouted miserably.

"I never wanted the baby. Why didn't you stick with the original plan?"

"Just stop." She started to lose her strength.

The Uchiha placed his hand on her forehead so she could look him in the eyes. "If this makes you feel better, he just watched."

Kagome asked fearfully. "You were planning on leaving me pregnant?"

"Of course not. There are specialized people to handle teen _problems_. Like _**yours**_."

"Sasuke? Where are you?" One of his friends called.

"Listen to me." He grabbed her chin. "If anyone finds about your pregnancy, I will kill you. I made a **huge** effort not throw myself to your neck when you were with Itachi."

"Sasuke? Come one, man. We've to go."

"How could you do something like this?" He cleaned her tears and leaned over her.

"If you say something to my brother or anyone, you're **dead**. I will not let you dishonor me before my family. Especially in my father's eyes." Then he released her, letting her fall on the ground.

"You're a monster." Her voice began to break. "A monster."

"Skip the midday class and meet me behind school." He said. "I will take care of it, today."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I may have done these last couple of chapters too quickly.


	5. Emotion 5: Ashamed

Emotion 5: Ashamed

* * *

><p>Honestly she did not know what to do. Kagome felt trapped and alone. She traded her beautiful country for hell, just to have a more successful life. And that for the cost of...<p>

Pride.

She wanted to make her parents prideful of her. So her neighbors and friends would say 'Kagome actually did it?'

But no.

She just had to feel that urge to go to the parties just like in teen or horror movies. And that worked just fine for her.

A tear fell from her face. Whimpering quietly, Kagome sat on a school bench, away from curious eyes.

If she stays with the child, his family most likely will take him or her away from her, but at the same time her parents will feel a great shame.

And those who want nothing more than harm her family honor, will have a motive to gossip and embarrass her parents.

The people of her country believe that God gave the blessing of producing offspring to children too soon. No one wants a child having another child. It's unacceptable.

Honor is everything on her land. Being known for having it, will always attract bad energy and envy. People are capable of doing everything when someone is happy. If they do not possess something then you shall not have it as well.

She felt someone approaching and quickly wiped her face. "Hello."

"Hello."

"May I ask why you're crying?"

She looked him up and down. "I just miss my country."

The man tilted his head slightly. "Hmm ... it seems to me that there is something else. Can I sit?"

"Ahumm. I have to meet somebody." She said very nervous.

"Well I won't take you a lot of time." He smiled. Well at least it seemed a smile.

"I really should go." Kagome felt a strong hand on her shoulder, pressing her to sit down.

"You were supposed to meet me on school this early morning." The man eyed her carefully. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm your Philosophy teacher."

"Oh... My apologies. I had to go to...A place." She said, looking at his knees through the corner of eye.

"A place." Kakashi looked to the group of his friends waving at him. He waved back. "Kagome. Bullying is a problem that will never be solved." He said not looking at her. "We must do something very remarkable to earn a popular place on this society."

"I'm not interested in such thing." She played with the edge of her high socks.

"I know you have been suffering from xenophobia. And that's a problem that we teachers are trying to banish."

"I don't care. I just want to study and accomplish my goals." She swallowed silently.

"Everyone needs friends." He placed his hand on her shoulder again. "You don't feel fit in this place. And I would like to help you with that."

She said nothing. She has too much problems to try to get some "friends" that will probably throw her water balloons or try to get her secrets so they could have some fun.

"I have a student that is really easy going and a very nice person." Kakashi said with a hint of pride. "He will help you trying to fit in class and social life."

"I don't want any friends." She got up, his hand sliding down her shoulder. "I just want to focus on my goal."

Kakashi watched her with care. "I have another student that wants the same thing as you. He's very cocky but a nice person."

"I have to go now." She turned her wheel and bumped into someone. "Sorry."

"It's ok, don't worry. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Tenten are fighting near the countertops."

A serious look took place on Kakashi's features. "I will request a meeting with their parents. Stay here with her." Then he got up and went immediately see what was going on.

Kagome sat again on the bench. She felt the boy's eyes on her. Sick and angry she looked at him, only to see his goofy smile fade and his eyes looking ahead of him.

"Sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He looked at her and smiled. "You are the new girl. Kagome, am i right?"

...

He took a small breath. "You are very cute."

...

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"

What it seemed an eternity to him, she finally spoke. "I can't. I need to do something very important. And... Why are you smiling like that?"

"What?" He leaned back, blinking. "I wasn't smiling."

"Are you here to make fun of me?" She accused while getting up.

"Hey. I'm not like those people. Ok? I hate bullying as much as you and Kakashi-sensei do."

Kagome eyed him. Her eyebrows clearly showing displeasure. "You do realize when people see you with me they will start to-!"

"Why should I care of what they think of me? I have more important things in my life than these superficial brats." Naruto got up and placed his hand on her forearm. "Everyone has insecurities and that makes them hurt others in order to protect themselves and have control on their emotions."

"Naruto."

"Sasuke." Naruto looked at him and shook his hand.

"Hello." The Uchiha looked at her like he never saw her in his life.

...

"I can't lunch with you today because i have to do a favor for my father."

"I don't care. I'm going to lunch with Kagome here." Naruto snaked an arm around her shoulders. "I will show her things slowly around and introduce her to some of my friends."

"Your friends?"

"My friends are simple and not cocky like yours. HEY KIBA, KIBA. Wait here Kagome i will be right back."

"I thought I told you to-!"

"Fuck you." Kagome crossed her arms and faced him. "I'm hungry and tired. I'm not in mood to hear your voice."

"Do you want something to eat?" Sasuke asked, taking a small step forward.

"Stay away from me." She threatened. "I will attack you if you come near me."

"That's amusing." He smiled weakly. "You weren't so feisty our last encounters."

Kagome tried to pass by him, only to stop each time he spoke. "I feel bad for treating you like that but i am scared just like you."

"You? Feel bad?"

"Listen, the abortion will benefit both of us. None of us will have to deal with shame and dishonor. Then we can go on a date and trying to know each other bit by bit."

"You are really sick, aren't you? You get the fuck away from me. I can't stand you. I **hate** you."

"Oh. Now the new girl is too good for my attention?" He casually threw a quick look over his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey. Sorry that bastard had my game for two months and didn't want to give it back." Naruto said, holding his game.

"Kagome where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"Are you coming back?" The Uchiha asked, receiving the middle finger as an answer.

"Naruto turned to Sasuke who looked bored as hell. "Why this sudden attraction, Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?" He lazily locked eyes with him. "I just came here to talk to you."

"First, she just gave you the middle finger. And you acted like it was nothing and second you never go after a girl. Usually they are the ones who go after you."

"I'm changing myself."

"You liar. So tell me, it is coincidence that _your_ friends think she is cute and new, has nothing to do with your new public approaching?"

"Are you jealous of my friends or the fact that I might have her to me?"

Naruto watched as Sasuke focused on Kagome's figure entering the bathroom and walked away with his hands on his pockets.

Knowing this cocky Uchiha very well, Naruto knew something was not right, and his sudden interest in someone new on the school wasn't going to pass unnoticed to the others. Even if he did not have the intention to turn it into public.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: It's been a year since i updated this story. My apologies, i didn't mean to drop it like this.

Again like i usually say, sorry if you find grammar mistakes or if this chapter is confusing.

Also, could you people check my profile? If any of you are interested of what i wrote there, just let me know.

Take care


End file.
